


smarty-pants girlfriend

by still_i_fall



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grades, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: She's glaring at him now.-or insecure peter, confused lara jean, andan average grade in math





	smarty-pants girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This one's real short!
> 
> Also, this was a prompt request! Pls send me more, I love writing them! 
> 
> Here's my Tumblr for all your prompt requesting needs [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/)

It's not like Peter’s dumb or anything, but sometimes it can be a little intimidating to have a smarty pants as a girlfriend. 

 

Like when she stays up all night to help him study and he still gets a C.

 

“C is passing,” she points out, “And all you have to do is pass to keep your UVA spot.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “You got an A and we studied together. It just doesn't make any sense.”

 

Lara Jean looks at him, obviously confused, “What are you saying Peter?” He doesn't respond, “Wait are you trying to blame this on me, because it's definitely not my fault you got a C on a test you only studied for the night before.”

 

She's glaring at him now. 

 

“Why do you have to be so smart all the time.” Peter yells and Lara Jean stops glaring, instead, her eyebrows furrowing together.

 

“Wait, is that what this is all about? Peter, one bad grade in math doesn't make you dumb.” She's stepping towards him, her head tilted to side like it always is when she's confused.

 

“It’s not just that, it's like, you're always getting these perfect grades and I'm struggling to get even b's. How must that look, your boyfriend barely passing history?”

 

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes like he's just said the dumbest thing in the world, “No one thinks anything of it, and if they did then they're the stupid ones because your one of the smartest people I know.” She smiles at him and he can't help but smile back.

 

“Plus, I can't play lacrosse to save my life, so I'd say you got me beat there.” She says, wrapping herself in his arms.

 

“Don't forget my dashing good looks,” He adds and Lara Jean laughs.

 

“How could I ever forget your looks?”


End file.
